The way it should have been
by RavenPythium
Summary: I was a vampire. The first thought I had waking up were “What has happened!” MN rewriten the way my daughter and I think it should go.Begins with B/A's mad dash to save Edward from himself.
1. Prologue

**_ The way it should have been _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything recognizable I just make them do what I want.**

Prologue

(BPOV)

The clock on the dashboard read two minutes till twelve. Edward had decided he was going to step into the sunlight at twelve on the dot. "Hurry up Alice we only have two minutes", I said to Alice.

" I am to, but the guards are being slow. We both want to get to him in time, Bella. He's my beloved, um, brother." Alice said. As she said this she shifted away so she wasn't looking me in the eyes

Why did I get the feeling it was more then that. The way she said that and the look on her face made me wonder. Then I remember something Edward had said to me before he left. He had said ,"_Bella I don't want you to come with me_", and , "_of course I'll always love you in a way". _What had he meant by that, did it mean he only loved me as a sister or that he loved Alice more than me. I hated that thought.

"Can I help you ladies", the guard said.

"Yes, by moving", Alice said and with that she started driving toward the entrance. The guard moved just in time to avoid being hit. We quickly maneuvered into the city with a minute to spare. We had to take the paths without sunlight for Alice. By the time we got there it was twelve and Edward was about to step into the sunlight.

"Edward ,stop! I'm not dead." I yelled at the top of my lungs. He ignored me and stepped out into the light. Alice took off running I ran after her yelling "Alice, wait!".

She yelled "I have to save him!"

"But they will kill you both." I yelled she just kept running. Then I heard the startled gasp as people began to noticing them as they stood side by side glittering in the sun. I heard murmuring start up around the crowd. I just stared amazed that they would risk their lives like that. Edward because he thought I was dead. Alice to save Edward.

One of the voltori guards stepped out and asked "Is there a problem here?" The crowd just pointed. "I see would you two come with me please." he said. Then the rest of the group dropped dead but I didn't. I wondered if that vampire had a power that doesn't work on me as well. I stood there wondering what was going to happen to them. Then the same guard came and said "Bella, Edward told me about your special talent. If you are alive, please come here?"

"I'll come out if I know your name and why you took Edward" I said.

"My name is Felix and I took Edward because he put us at risk." Felix said. I walked out of my hiding place in the shadows and walked over to him. "Hi Bella, I'm going to take you to Aro." Felix said.

"Are you vampires too" I said. He started to walk and I didn't know if he wanted me to follow him so I just stood there.

"Yes we are. Follow me, please." he said. I had to run to catch up to him but I did and we continued until we came to a tunnel and walked down it, eventually coming to a set of stone stairs. "Its going to get dark down here so watch your step and be careful" he warned.

"Ok I will" I said to him. He started walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps was a maze of halls.

"Ok I need you to get on my back and close your eyes humans are not allowed to know the way in" he said. I climbed on his back and shut my eyes. He started to run. I could feel the turns and hills as we rant ward the real entrance. After two minutes he put me down and said "You can open your eyes now." I did and saw three vampires in front of us one girl and two boys. The girl had Alice and the smaller boy had Edward. Felix gave me to the other boy and lead us to the main guy.

He said "Jane, Alec, release them. Demetri bring her here."

Demetri brought me to him and said "Aro she has to be changed she knows and survived Felix's power. They told us her name is Bella, she is Edwards mate."

Aro said "We will after we punish these two. I would like her to watch." Demetri grabbed me but lighter this time. He took me to a room with a fire pit. He sat me down in a chair and tied me down so I wouldn't leave and went to the center of the room. Alice and Edward were released and all the ones I had meet plus more pounced on them. They were ripped limb from limb and thrown into the fire that the Guard had started. After they were finished the took me to a room with a bed.

Demetri said "I would like to change her."

Aro said "That fine, but you will have to adopt her."

He said "Ok, Bella please lay down and relax." I said nothing and took my place on the bed. Demetri lowered his head and bit down on my neck. I could feel the pain of the bite then he released. My heart and breathing sped up pumping the venom into my system. The pain was excruciating. After three days the pain stopped and so did my heart. I was a vampire. The first thought I had waking up were **_"What has happened?!"_**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my very first fanfiction! Please review. I would dearly love to know what you think of it, but be aware that flames with be used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Home coming and a happy Rose

disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Rio Bravo I merely use it as clay to mold my ideas

chapter 1

(BPOV)

It had been 90 years since the last day of my life and the worst day of my existence. My creator and father has finally decided to let me leave. I had packed my stuff and was in the front room of the palace. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were all there to see me off. They hugged me one by one. "Will you be all right on your own?" asked Demetri." I'll be fine, It's time for me to grow up and leave the nest" I replied. Demetri looked like he wanted to says something , didn't know how. " All right, but remember to call frequently and always know you can come home' he spoke gently. " Yes, dad" I said jokingly. With that I left for the airport. I got there and ran threw security. My flight was called and I left. The flight was thirteen hours of pure agony. I had to ride next to a little girl that wouldn't stop crying the entire ride. I got off the plane and grabbed my stuff. I ran all the way to the Cullen's old house and was queasy when I realized they were there. They had just moved back in and were unpacking. I got a hold of myself , walked over and said "Hi guys, mind if I help".

Jasper looked up. His face made him look like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked back down. He was like a living zombie. Esme noticed me and said "Is that you Bella? Shouldn't you be dead?".

"Its me, Esme. I was turned in voltura because I survived Felix's power." I said. Emmett heard me and came running. He picked me up and gently hugged me. I said "Emmett I'm a vampire now I'm not breakable any more". He squeezed me even tighter now.

"Aw Bellsie's a vampire," Emmett boomed " Yay! I can play with you and not worry about breaking you".

"Yes Emmett, but not right now I'm worried about Jasper" I said

"But he's all emo and boring. I'm more fun!" Emmett whined. I just walked up the stairs into the house , and up to what had been Jaspers room. They had left Alice's stuff there. Jasper was looking threw her closet saying stuff to himself. This was his alone place he didn't have to hide his emotions up here by himself.

I walked up to him and said "You cant live like this forever you have to move on, you know that right."

He looked up and said " No I don't know that but I do now. Why can't I live like this forever?"

I said "Because its a horrible way to live I've been thru it twice plus you have a family that loves you and you didn't have to watch them die like I had to." I still could not say their names.

He said "so you mean to tell me that you were there when they were killed and you didn't save them! why not!!!"

"Because Jasper" I said starting to dry sob now "I was still human and I was tied down. Think about what I said ok? I'll be downstairs if you need me". I then walked downstairs to talk to Esme. She was in the kitchen cooking. "Esme why are you cooking are we having guest tonight or something?"

"Yes Bella we are having the pack over for dinner to discuss the treaty and a legend they just discovered." she said

"Oh ok but I won't have to eat ,right or at least pretend to eat?" I asked

"No, you won't have to eat or anything like that" she said "oh you will never guess who the pack is I'm not going to tell you though you have to figure it out on you own."

"Ok Esme I'll be in the living room" I said as I walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch and flipped threw the channels. There was nothing good on so I went up stairs and got my old copy of Withering Heights. I walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch and began to read the book for what seemed like the hundredth time but it was probably more then that.

"Still reading that same old book I see I remember when the book was half way new" a voice that I thought I had heard before asked me. I turned around and there stood Jake just the same as the last time I had seen him 90 years ago. "Hey Bells. Esme told me that you got changed and was in here so I thought I would come say hi" he said.

"Jake I was changed ninety years ago, but that doesn't explain why you are here because vampire venom kills you if you get it in you system" I said

"Me and Leah imprinted on each other and Seth and Paul never stopped changing. Oh neither did Leah or me. The Wolf gene hasn't activated this time yet either" Jake said " good to see you"

"Good to see you too Jake" I said "I'm going to go help Esme with you dinner so have fun and don't wreck anything". I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I got there looked at what Esme had already done and started to make rolls. I was happy I remembered how to cook from my human years because Esme didn't remember how to but then again Edward was always the cook. I wondered if everyone blamed me for there deaths like I blamed my self. I Asked " Esme who did you blame for there death 90 years ago?"

"I didn't blame any one dear why do you ask" she said

"I just always blamed my self so I wanted to know who you blamed for it" I replied

"It wasn't your fault dear" she said "will you please call every one including the vampires we need to talk"

"Yes mom" I said then I yelled "dinner" and "vampires come in here to we need to talk." Everyone came running and took there seats. We had placed two extra chairs there by the table. Alice's and Edwards chair hadn't been removed. Carlisle and Esme took the ends. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and me to the left side of the table. Jake, Leah, Seth, and Paul to the right side of the table.

"Well, what did you need" Rose said. We all could tell she didn't want to be here from the look on her face.

"We need to talk about moving the treaty line over about a mile so you all have more room to hunt and there is a legend we want to tell you about" Jake said

"Ok mutt, spill what's the legend but the treaty sounds good to me:" Rosalie said.

"YA" the rest of the vampires yelled at the same time.

"Well what's the legend you want to discuss with us" Carlisle said.

"There is a legend that states if a vampire and a wolf mate the vampire if its a girl can get pregnant." Jake said

"yes I have always wanted a baby and now I can get one what do you think Emmett" Rose said

"Fine but I don't want to watch" Emmett stated raising his hands in the air.

"Yes thank you Emmett baby I love you" rose said

"I wanna eat" Seth finally spoke up. He had been quiet the entire night I was beginning to wonder if he was mute now.

"Eat then don't wait for us we don't eat remember" I said "Hey were do you all go to school now you still look tike teens". I really hoped they went to forks so I would know someone out side of the vampires.

"Forks high" Leah said

"we should get going we need to sleep" Paul said

"Ok bye guys" I said. They left and the only ones left in the room were me and Jazz. "So what do you want to do" I asked him.

"Well we could watch a movie" he suggested

"Ok what movie" I said. I was really hoping he wouldn't suggest Romeo and Juliette that reminded me to much of my Edward.

"Rio Bravo" he said.

"Ok I'll put it in" I said. we started the movie and sat there together side by side for the entire night. we were watching the movie all night. I could tell we were closer because we were talking now and before he just kinda listened to me and was mad at me for not saving them.

**A/N: Hiya, was planning on not updating til this weekend, but when we had 3 reviews within 30 minutes of posting, we got all crazy and decided to update shout outs.**

**For First reviewer we have ( drunroll,plz) 2Cool4school ( We love you, cookies and hugs)**

**First Story Alert ( the award goes to!) Nobody42 ( you are insanely wonderful)**

**And the one that had us jumping and screaming! First Favorite: ellaryne**


	3. Run Free

**A/N: Hiya! Here is the next chappy, it's a little bit of a background/filler chapter,but not too much. Hope you like it enough to review.( hint,hint) I hate it when authors hold a story hostage for reviews, so I won't do that. But remember reviews make a happy author(okay, a giggly, bouncy author) and they write faster. Hugs and Cookies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it's just toppings for my pizza.

Chapter 2

(BPOV)

It was 6 in the morning when I got up. Jazz and I had spent the night getting to know each others lives and what not. It was Monday and we had school today. I hadn't been since before I was changed by Demetri. I was a nervous wreck as I got up and walked up the stairs to get ready for school. We were leaving early so we could get our schedules and talk about extracurricular activities.

"Bella come up here so we can get dressed for school" Rose called.

"Fine" I called back. I walked up stairs. I had an idea of where she was but didn't know were exactly. I thought she was in her room so I walked to her room and knocked.

"Come on in Bella, I am in the closet." Rose answered.

"Ok what I'm I wearing today Rose?" I asked.

"You are wearing some of my clothes I looked thru yours and when we get home from school we will drop our stuff off and then go shopping for you some good clothes." she said as she threw her stuff. I was wearing a blue tank top that said Bite Me, skinny jeans and stilettos.

"But Rose, why?" I said. I seriously did not want to wear this to school.

"Because it's the first day of school and you have nothing that I approve of." Rosalie said.

"Fine but I have to like it." I said. I walked out of Rose's room to the bathroom to get changed. After I got changed I went back to her room. I knew she would want to do my hair and make-up. Walking to her dressing table I asked "Rose why did you hate me as a human all those years ago?"

"Because I was just jealous of you. You had the life I always wanted. Some one that loved you and a family that you could fall back on. Plus I was mad that you wanted to give all that away for the life we are both stuck with forever now." Rose said "I'm really sorry"

"That's fine Rose I understand. Could you please hurry up I want to talk with Jasper before we have to leave for school." I pleaded with her.

"Ok I will hurry" she said. She quickly hurried to finish my hair and make-up. As soon as she was done I left to go find Jazz. He was down stairs sitting in his chair. I could tell he was thinking about something because he had his eyes closed and his hand running threw his hair repeatedly.

"What are you thinking about Jasper" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what you said last night. I realized you are right, I can't live this way forever" He answered me "Just give me a little while. It will take me a while to go back to almost normal. I have been living this way for ninety years."

"I know Jazz. If you need anything at all just come ask me. Always remember that." I said. All this, getting ready and talking to Jasper, took me one hour. We were going to leave for school at seven. "Come on guys, it's seven and we need to leave" I yelled up the stairs. I walked outside to the garage and got in Rose's car. We all had our own cars except me I hadn't bought one yet. Emmett had the new version of his old Jeep, Rose had a BMW, and Jasper had an Indian Classic motorcycle. That day the boys were taking the Jeep and the girls were taking the BMW. It took all of 15 minutes to get there. When we got at school there were 4 other cars in the parking lot. We all got out and went to the office's front desk. An old lady sat there typing on the computer. "Hello we need to get our schedules please." I spoke up trying to get her attention.

She turned and said "Ah, you must be the Cullens and Whitlocks. Yes I have your schedules right here". She handed us each our schedule. We walked out of the office and back to our cars.

"So does every one know the cover story" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett" I said "We are twins and Jazz and Rose are twins. Carlisle and Esme adopted them."

"Ok good so what extracurricular activity do you want to do" He asked

"I was thinking band so we didn't accidentally reveal our selves using strength or speed" I answered.

"Sounds good" Rose said.

"Ok" Jasper said. By this time people were arriving and staring at us so we walked to class. I had at least one of them in each of classes. I was grateful for that though it meant I wouldn't stand out from everybody. I had biology first period with Emmett. Great this was going to be horrible. I just knew he was going to do something stupid like always.

We walked in the class room and the teacher said "Hello you must be Bella and Emmett Cullen"

"Yes we are" I said

"Back seat for you two" he said showing us our seats. We walked back and sit down.

"Don't try any thing stupid Emmett" I said too low and fast for a human to hear.

"But why not" Emmett complained.

"Because it's our first day here and I don't want to be expelled, suspended, or humiliated because of you Emmett McCarty Cullen" I said

"Fine" just as ha said that the teacher walked in with of dead pigs to dissect. "Sorry no can do, we are getting scalpels.

"Please don't cut anyone's veins and make them bleed" I begged.

"Don't worry I wont. I have bloodlust too, Bellsie" he said using my new nick name.

"Class today we are dissecting baby pigs." the teacher said. "I'm going to pass everything out then let you have fun" We got everything and started working. About ten minutes later Emmett got up opened the windows and gathered up the pigs. He threw them out the window.

He said "Run pigs run." I put my head down. I was supposed to be his sister.

"Emmett office. Bella you too, don't think I couldn't see you two planning this. What's with him? Did he hate us or something? I got up and followed Emmett to the office. I was seriously worried what would Carlisle and Esme say when they found out what Emmett had done. We arrived and sat down in the chairs.

"Bella, Emmett, the principal would like to see you two." the secretary said. We walked in and sat nervously in the chairs or at least I did.

"Would you like to tell me what happened and get detention or not tell me and get suspended?" He said.

"Detention please sir" I said "well we were dissecting and Emmett here decided that the already dead pigs needed to escape so he threw them out the window".

"Ok detention both of you tomorrow" he said. The rest of the day went by in much the same way but without getting in trouble. I got asked out a couple of times and turned them all down. We got papers for band that Carlisle and Esme need to sign. The final bell rang and we left for home.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything twilight or criminal minds related their just the barbies for my dress up party.**

Chapter 3

(BPOV)

We arrived home and walked slowly inside to find a very angry looking set of parents. They had there arms crossed giving us the glare. There face showed nothing but anger. "What in the world happened today in class" Carlisle said. He is the peace bringer but there isn't much peace right now.

"Well i threw the dissection pigs out the window because they needed to be free" Emmett said Matter of fact

"You did what" Esme yelled "Bella please give us the full story"

"OK Esme we were in biology and I asked Emmett to behave and he had agreed to it until the teacher brought the dissection stuff into the room. He told what we were doing and we started. While Emmett was making his plans in his head I told him what was in the pig because I never finished high school. About ten minutes into it he got up, opened the windows, and gathered the pigs together. He threw them out the window one by one yelling 'run pigs run'. The teacher sent us both to the principle. He thought I helped plan it. The principle asked us what happened so I told him and we both got detention" I said.

"Is this true Emmett" Carlisle asked

"Yes dad it is" He said "OK Emmett your grounded" He said " that means no Rose starting tomorrow"

"Sorry Bella have to cancel the shopping trip" Rose said "Go hang out with Jazz." She ran up the stairs closely followed by Emmett. I sat off to find Jasper. I knew he would want to escape their lust full emotions so I looked outside. I had to walk two miles before I found him sitting on a riverbank.

"Hey Jazz you sure went far out here." I said

"Yes I did. I didn't want to feel the lust coming off them two with out having some one of my own." He replied sending waves of sadness off of him mixed with a little bit of love.

"It's OK Jasper you will find someone and so will I" I said to him.

"Bella do you have a power? I was meaning to ask you last night but I forgot" He said

"Yes Jazz I do and if you have anything of Al... hers with you I can show you but I need to see it." I said.

"I have her crest will that work?" he asked.

"That will work just fine" I said. He took it out of his front pocket and put it in my hand. I concentrated for a minute before I heard her hyper little voice enter my mind. It said 'I love Edward. They cant have him. Hes mine'. I pushed that into Jasper's head. "You see that's my power and that was her last thought." I said quietly afraid he was going to be mad.

"So that's why I senced a change in her emotions the last few weeks before your party" He said "Why do I feel lust confusion and what are you scared about?" he said.

"I was afraid you would be mad and I have liked you since my party. I'm confused by that" I said

"OK that explains it oh and I love you to." He said "and by the way its not just like. I can fell what you are feeling remember"

"Yes Jasper I was just scared you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore" I said "I'm so so sorry I hid". I kept stumbling for the right words. He noticed that and quickly placed a short kiss on my lips.

"Don't be I hid it to I was waiting for you to tell me or it to get to bad that I had to say something" He said "Sit". I sat beside him on the the riverbed.

"I'm glad you said something or we would still be hiding it from each other" I said.

"Me to Bella" He said "So what do you want to do?"

"We could go hunting its been a while since Ive been and it looks the same way for you" I suggested

"OK sounds good" He said. He grabbed my hand helped me up and took off running. After a few minutes of running I caught sent of an endangered grey wolf. I followed the sent to male wolf. I looked at how inhumanly beautiful it was. Then I turned stalked to some deer. I wanted the wolf but took the deer because I didn't want to kill the wolf. I killed and drained 3 deer. I then turned sniffed the air for Jasper's sent and followed it to him. He was disposing of his last deer.

"Hey Jazz how was your hunt" I asked when he was done.

"Fine and yours" He said turning to me.

"It was good" I said "We should head back before Carlisle and Esme start to worry"

"Right" He said . He grabbed my hand and started to home. We arrived home in five minutes.

"Carlisle Esme were home". I yelled up the stairs then down the stairs. They came from upstairs I guess they were in Carlisle's office.

"Where were you to?" Esme said.

"We were hunting sorry for not telling you but both our eyes were black so we went sorry" Jasper said.

"That's fine just tell us next time please" Carlisle said "Esme was scared that a new wolf changed and got you to."

"Bella we have something for you since you are a Cullan" Esme said handing me a box. I opened it and inside was a charm bracelet with the crest on it.

"Thank you Esme but you didn't have to" I said "Esme do you think you could redecorate mine and Jasper's room to get their stuff out. Come on Jazz lets go fine out if it going to be sunny tomorrow". We watched the weather and found out it was going to be sunny then watched _Criminal minds_ **(A.N. its Jasper's favorite show so don't dis me)**. He had all the t-shirts, cut-outs, box-sets, and autographs. We watched it all night long. Esme had started our rooms when I asked her. I found out that Jasper's favorite character was Garcia the computer geek.

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait my readers. Did you know there are 39 endangered and threatened species in Washington state? Thank the Cullans for not killing them. I would greatly appreciate any reviews so anything you have to say let me know.**


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: I told the nice Doctor I owned Twilight but the nice young men in the clean crisp white coats said No *frowny face***

**chapter 4**

(BPOV)

It started out a nice cloudy day to get out. We got ready to go to school. Just as we got into the cars the clouds broke and the sun showed up. "Well I guess we don't have to go to school today" Jasper said. The minute the sun showed up Rose and Emmett left for inside so it was just me and Jazz.

"Hey Jazz does Emmett still have the stuffed animal collection" I asked him.

"Yes he does why" He answered.

"Because I know what we are doing to day lead the way to the collection"I stated. He lead the way to Emmett's closet and opened the doors. Inside were stacks on top of stacks of stuffed animals.

"OK now what Bella" Jasper asked me.

"Now we get one of each species take them down stairs and arrange them into a circle." I said. We each grabbed 5 animals and ran them down stairs. I had a mountain lion, grizzly bear, a panda, a polar bear, and a fish. Jasper had a deer, a wolf, a frog, a shark, and a kangaroo. We got down stairs and put them in a circle. "Were are Rose and Emmett" I asked Jasper.

"Rose is in the garage working on her BMW and Emmett is "Hunting"" (Yeah he is in the attic with naked pics of Rose) Jasper said "So its just us.

"OK go get a bottle" I said "and place it in the middle." Jasper ran to the kitchen to get one of our props. He came back and sat it in the middle. "Now we spin it to see what we hunt. You get to spin it." I told it

"OK" He said. He spun the bottle and it landed on a kangaroo. "Well come on we are off to Australia ."

"OK but we are swimming" I said "Meet you at the shore in Australia". I took off running. I ran to the coast in Seattle and jumped. By this time Jasper was close behind me. 'This is going to be a great swim and a long one' I thought as I started swimming. The longer I swam the deeper the water got. Sharks started to appear so I swam the other way to get around without getting chased. A few hours later we arrived on the shore to hunt. "Come on Jazz lets go hunt then head back home I want to play 20 questions with you." I said.

"OK meet you back her after OK" Jasper asked me.

"Sounds good" I said " good luck Jasper".

"You too" He said and took off running and so did I. After I got done hunting I ran back to shore. Jasper was just coming back to. "Hey Bells go on and jump in i will follow you home ok" He told me.

"OK see you when we get back to shore." I said and jumped in the ocean. About 3 hours later I was back in Seattle. Another 20 minute of running and we were home. It was just getting dark out side. We walked in to the living room and sat down. I said "OK I get first question. Whats your favorite color?"

"Ruby red" He said "Least favorite color"

I answered "Baby pink real last name you use Cullan Hale and Witlock."

"I use all of them but my last name is Witlock" He answered "Favorite music"

"Country" I said "Favorite animal blood"

He said "Wolf favorite book and why"

"Withering Heights the original one because it has wonderful detail has a bunch of different emotions mixed into one and its by the best Aurthur. Its just wonderful." I said "Do you play a musical instrument"

"Yes I do I play a guitar but not a bass Guitar only rhythm." He told me "Who do you miss most from your human life"

"Charlie Renne and Phil" I said "Can we finish this game early I want to scare Emmett. You can ask me one more question."

"Yes we can and will you be my girlfriend" Jasper asked me.'OMG I thought that would never be spoken" I thought to my self.

"Of course I will Jasper" I said "Come on i have a doll Emmett will be scared of". We walked to my room and grabbed the Tinki Winki doll I had. We walked to the attic and knocked.

"What" Emmett yelled.

"We wanted to show you something and get your opinion on it."I said

"OK Bellsie I'm coming" He said. He walked to the door and opened it."Well what did you want to show me" He asked.

"This" I said holding up the doll.

"AHHHHH its the evil Tinki Winki help me he will kill me!" Emmett yelled running away and down the stairs. "Rose help me the evil Tinki Winki doll Bella and Jasper have is out to get me" He yelled still running.

"Good one guys. Emmett its ok the dolls gone it wont get you" Rose said.

"Good one" Jasper said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said "I do my best. He deserved that one though for everything he does to us. Come on lets go get Carlisle to sign our papers for band." We walked to his office and walked in. We sat down. I said "Carlisle we have some papers for band you need to sign"

"Ok were are they" He said.

"Right here Carlisle" Jasper said taking his out. I took mine out as well. We handed him our papers. He looked over them carefully.

"Band huh why did you chose it?" Carlisle asked.

"Because its an extracurricular and we don't have to worry about hiding our strength or speed" I told him "Rosalie and Emmett have some to.

"OK you can join band." He said. He took out his pen signed the papers and handed them back to us.

"Come on Bella I want to show you my library." Jasper said.

"OK" I told him. We exited Carlisle's office and went to the room beside Jasper's. He opened the door and led me inside. The room was full of book. We spent the night side by side reading. 'I hope we get to go to school tomorrow' I thought.

**Auther note: Do you like it? please review...**


End file.
